Debut of the Tongue Ring
by Burntsugrr
Summary: Blaine is in NY for his NYADA audition and Kurt is ready to test drive his new hardware.
1. Chapter 1

"Can I ask you something?" Blaine rinsed his mouth and put his toothbrush next to Kurt's.

Kurt talked around his fingers as he flossed. "I i's I an anna insisths on keeing tha raa ee ath chair he ragg ome I don't know."

"It's probably a good sign for our future that I understood every word of that." Blaine clicked off the bathroom light and followed Kurt to his makeshift bedroom. "No, it wasn't why Santana keeps that ratty ass chair she dragged home though I'm sure it makes you crazy" he lowered his voice now that they were out in the one large loft shared by everyone. The curtains that separated the sleeping space of each inhabitant did nothing toward muffling the sound.

To their credit both Santana and Rachel had put on their radios and Sam had the tv on from where he was sleeping on the couch but still privacy remained at a minimum.

Blaine sat on his side of the bed facing away from Kurt, "Are you mad at me for something?"

"No, what makes you think that?" Kurt sat back against his pillow.

"It's stupid, but um, I've been here for six hours and you've hugged me twice but you haven't kissed me. At all."

"Come here."

"No, you don't have to just because I said something, I just was wondering if it's something I did, or didn't do, because when we're apart I just miss you so much and it seems sometimes like you might not miss me like I miss you."

"Blaine. Come. Here." Kurt had a smile in his voice and a sparkle in his eyes.

Blaine kicked off his slippers and slid into bed next to him. "Hi."

"I wanted to wait until we were alone. Did you forget about my new…addition?" He stuck out his tongue to show the metal stud.

"Oh crap, I've been so worried about the NYADA audition I completely forgot. Let me see again !"

Kurt stuck his tongue back out And Blaine dipped his head to investigate. "Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore."

"I can't believe I'm engaged to a person with a tattoo and a tongue ring. I can't believe YOU got a tattoo and a tongue ring."

"Less talking." Kurt traced the muscle that stood out on Blaine's neck, curling his fingers gently to the back and moving him closer.

Blaine allowed himself to be kissed, a position he was not used to being in.  
In the beginning he had been the aggressor. Every time they kissed, for months, it seemed that Kurt was somehow surprised that Blaine actually wanted to kiss him. He was good at it naturally but didn't know he was.

Blaine remembered fondly the moments when Kurt would forget to be self conscious and begin to kiss back, to let go and just allow himself to get lost in sharing this intimacy with him. He lived for those times back then.

Somewhere along the line Kurt stopped being surprised by Blaine's desires and matched him, his own need blazing. Blaine had to admit this was nearly enough to make him lose control and more than one long shower was dedicated to the first time Kurt had murmured his wants into Blaine's mouth.

When he'd come home for Mr. Shue's birthday Kurt had been aggressive, completely and totally wanting to control the situation for the first time. At the time Blaine had told himself it was that Kurt had missed being with him as much as he'd missed Kurt. Looking back now he realized it was Kurt taking his sexual power back, trying to prove to himself he could fuck someone without caring about them as easily as he felt Blaine had. That one cut pretty deep but Blaine tried to remember that Kurt came back to him for that little experiment, hopefully still only willing to get this close to one person, hopefully forever.

He put his hands on Kurt's hips, pushing him away slowly. When he got no response he nudged Kurt away at the shoulders and leaned back from him.  
"What's wrong? You don't like it?"

"Not, not really." Blaine saw Kurt's face fall, just a hair, not so much anyone else in the world would notice.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, it's just new, let's try again ."

"Maybe you just need the whole experience." Kurt pushed him back into the mattress and licked his lips. "I've been thinking about this since I sat there white knuckled and tasting blood while John Demonson slammed a giant hole in my tongue."

While he spoke Kurt took Blaine in his hands, he knew just how to touch him, where to add pressure, when to slow down and when to let his thumb glide over his slit. Blaine closed his eyes, this was his Kurt, this was good.  
The sensation was short lived. As soon as he felt the hard metal ball against his skin he froze, his entire body tensing.

"Stop, stop please!" He begged, his voice broken as he choked back tears.  
"Blaine what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He immediately appeared at his side, face full of concern and regret. "I tried reading tips online so I could wow you but I must have screwed it up because…"

"No, you were, you're always amazing." Blaine's eyes shown in the darkness. "Can we just, lay here for a little while?"

"Sure." The word was long and drawn out in Kurt's mouth, almost but not quite a question."

He lay on his side of the bed, expecting Blaine to do the same but instead Blaine shared his pillow, lying close.

The clock didn't even have the nerve to tick as the two looked in each other's eyes. It was Blaine who broke the silence, his hand exploring the ridge of Kurt's breastplate, strong and defined now, displaying pecs Kurt must have been working hard for. "This is new."

Kurt said nothing, right now new did not seem to equal good so he simply continued to search Blaine's face for a clue about what was really happening between them.

Blaine continued his study, moving slowly down Kurt's torso to a developing six pack. "You moved to New York and in no time I feel like I don't know you anymore. This new body, this new everything."

"I'm still me." Kurt whispered in the darkness.

"You aren't. You're different, and I'm not saying there's anything wrong with that, I'm just saying I need time to catch up."

"We've both changed, we've grown," Kurt ran a thumb across Blaine's already thickly stumbled jawline. He had shaved only hours ago. "I hope we can grow together because I love you with everything I am but I can't stay that scared penguin you wanted to save forever."

"You were never a penguin, not to me. Everything you did was sexy, the way you held your coffee cup," here Blaine took Kurt's hand and brushed a kiss across his fingertips, "the way you mouthed all the words to every song in Rent" he feathered a soft lipped kiss across his fiancé's lips, "the way you looked in those grey flannel Dalton pants." Laughing just a little he gave Kurt's backside a light squeeze. "The only time you weren't sexy is when you were trying, because then you were being someone you aren't."

"Is that what you think this is? The working out, the tattoo, all of it? Me trying to be something I'm not?" It held no malice, it was a softly posed question.

"No, I think you're searching. Like we all do you're trying on things that interest or scare you to see where you fit."

Kurt nodded, "I think that's true. You seem so threatened by it though. I don't want to lose you while I find me."

"You told me we were done and you had nothing to say to me but I still believed in us. Kurt you are never going to lose me, but I'm scared the new you might not want me."

"Alpha gay is worried about being undesirable? Cut me a break here husband to be, you're the most confident guy I know. Try again."

Blaine lay back against his own pillow and blew out a sigh. His arms curled around his own waist in a move of self protection.

"Dalton Blaine was confident. Surrounded by guys who were my brothers, being told I was someone special every day, THAT made me confident. Seeing the way you used to look at me, the way you wanted me in every possible second of your life, your saying your senior year wouldn't be perfect without me to share it, those things fed my confidence. Now I'm alone, I mean I have Tina and Sam and they're great but it's not the same."

"I should never have asked you to leave Dalton, it was selfish of me."

"I would go anywhere for you. I wonder if you see the way men look at you when we walk around this city. In Lima, if I am an alpha gay, whatever that is, it's because I pass for straight. Here, everywhere we go I see the eyes of guys following you, checking you out. Tonight at the diner I watched no less than six guys work their best game to get into those skin tight pants of yours. You are the sexiest beast in every room you enter and I'm glad you're starting to feel that way but it scares me a little."

Kurt rolled onto his stomach and placed kisses on his chest, "I see those guys, I hear their lines, you know what I think? I think, finally I'll be someone Blaine can be proud to be with. Finally I'm not the one everyone is looking at and thinking how did HE get HIM? I've been playing catch up with you since the day we met, please don't feel like I'm going to run off with my first other option, or my second, or my millionth. You are the only option my heart wants."

They kissed again, no one trying to be in charge of it, just the two of them relaxing into their renewed knowledge that both wanted to be here more than anything. While they did Blaine's hands were restless, roaming everywhere on Kurt's body he could reach.

This time they broke apart for air, each smiling a little at the success of it.

"The tongue ring, it's not even a ring, the piercing still weirds me out a little."

"Do you want me to take it out? I kinda like it but we're in all of this together so you get a vote ."

"No, keep it. It's like all of these new muscles, something I need to learn. After, what happened, I don't ever want to close my eyes and feel another person touching me the way you do. It turns my stomach to think of ever cheating on you again and you feel completely different now. I just need to explore the new you I guess."

Kurt leaned close to his ear and let him know he had taken the following day off from work and told the others he would scalp anyone who came near the apartment before 9 pm. "I think you'll have plenty of time to earn your explorers badge."


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt stretched and found the pillow next to his empty. It wouldn't have really occurred to him that Blaine belonged there had he not spent the better part of the night with Blaine's knee inexplicably lodged in his back. The guy was pocket sized, how could he possibly get his knee that high?

He gave it a second figuring his fiancé was just in the bathroom but when he wasn't coming back he threw on a robe and shuffled out from behind his curtain. The apartment was empty. On the fridge Santana had left a note in lipstick. It was inside a heart and it said, "Try not to get spunk on the couch. X0"

"Gross." Kurt pulled it down and crushed it on the way to the trash. "Blaine?" he called out not seeing him anywhere.

"In here." He called from the bathroom, opening the door a little.

Kurt went to the door and saw him in his signature plaid boxers, shower fresh. "Going somewhere?"

"No. I just wanted to uh, y'know, look good for you."

Kurt stepped inside and slid his arms around him, "You always look good. Come back to bed."

"I promise, just give me like, a minute to shave and stuff and I'll be there." Blaine's eyes trailed to his hair gel.

Taking his face into his hands Kurt turned Blaine away from the mirror to look at him, "No."

"Kurt I'm a caveman and I won't feel sexy if my hair's all Borat."

"And I won't feel sexy if I'm thinking about how long it's going to take to get the grease off our pillow cases."

"I love it when you say 'our'."

"And I love you beardy with Borat hair. Come to bed."

"Really?"

"I swear."

Blaine took Kurt's outstretched hand and went with him. In bed Kurt ran his fingers through the jet black damp hair he'd just rescued from the Danny Zuko treatment. "I think we could tame it you know, without all the slicking. When I met you you used way less product and it was good."

"You hate my hair?"

"I love your hair; I'm not super excited about the slick look."

"Oh…okay." Blaine climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling from his side.

"All I'm saying," Kurt swung himself over to Blaine's side and sucked a kiss at his neck, "is I love you without all the window dressing. Look at it this way, when I leave the house my hair is perfect, my outfits meticulous, but when I'm at home, with you, I'm in pajama pants, ripped thermal shirts, I have no idea what my hair looks like because it's not about some perfect shell, it's about being real with each other. About being with the one person you know loves you without all of that other junk."

A smile spread slowly across Blaine's face. "You're pretty smart you know that?"

"I'm not the only one who's body's changed y'know."

Blaine touched the pooch at his belly. "I know, I've been stress eating but I'll lose it before I move to New York, I won't let you marry a fat man."

Kurt replaced Blaine's hand with his own. "I think it's cute, but it's not what I meant."

Worry read in Blaine's eyes, "Really? I thought the rest was okay, what is it? Are my ears starting to stick out more? I thing they are. How does something like that happen?"

"Okay, first your ears only look like they're sticking out because your hair is super glued to your scalp. We are seriously taking you to a salon before you go back to Lima and doing something about that."

"Kurt I don't know..." Blaine ran his hand through his drying mop making it frizz a bit at the ends.

Kurt rolled away from him and dug a box out from under his bed. After shuffling around some he found what he wanted and sat back up, his face flush from hanging upside down on his quest.

"Look at this." He handed Blaine a picture.

"Wow, we look like babies. I still love you in that Dalton uniform."

"You need to remember this guy because he knew he had the world by the tail. Listen," he took the picture from his boyfriend's fingers and sat back.

"I know what you're going through. I'm sorry that in the beginning of this year I was losing it trying to figure this whole New York thing out so I wasn't really there for you. I'm here now. All of this self-doubt, the getting upset about stuff that shouldn't matter, even the cement head, it's all you grasping for control."

Blaine looked sheepish, "I kinda want anything but control. I wish everything would just be decided already.

Kurt made a face as if Blaine had just made his point for him. He took his hand and held it. "Think about this. You're graduating from high school soon. Your life is never going to be the same. You'll never go back to being a kid again. You're trying to control the stuff you know how to before you get completely lost. I felt the same way. Don't you remember how insane I got last year? B, I cried for two hours over shoe polish."

"Oh God that was bad. I was at dinner with my Dad. How do you explain shoe polish sobbing to my father?"

"Point being you're taking over Glee club, you're trying to fix Tina, and" here Kurt sighed, "and you proposed to me while you're still in high school."

Blaine looked away, leaving his hand limply in Kurt's. His face betrayed no emotion until his jaw set and he turned to put his feet on the floor.

"Blaine, come here, I don't mean.."

But he was tugging on jeans, then swearing because they were Kurt's and tugging them off again to search for his own.

"What are you doing? Stop it and just have a conversation with me."

Finding his clothes he dressed before answering, still not meeting Kurt's eye. "I'm going for a walk, I'll bring you back a nonfat mocha. I'm not storming out, I just want to think about what you're saying okay?"

"Okay. You want me to make eggs?"

"Sure. I'll text you when I'm on my way back. Anything else we need?"

Kurt shook his head.

The text came while Kurt was catching up with the Housewives of NJ

"Should be there in 15."

Kurt shut off the television and apologized to the screen, "Sorry Caroline, gotta go make the fiancé his breakfast. You're just gonna have to talk sense into Dina on your own this time."

He pulled up the "torch singers" playlist on his phone and sent it to the speakers strategically placed around the loft and then busied himself with food prep. Making eggs for Kurt meant elaborate omelets.

It was 19 minutes before Blaine knocked, or rather kicked at the loft door.

"It's open." Kurt called.

"Hands are full!"

"With two coffees? You're really slipping." Kurt wiped his hands and went for the door.

Blaine balanced the coffees in one hand, two bags in the other, pale orange roses under his arm and had a bakery bag in his teeth.

"What did you do?" Kurt relieved him of the bakery bag and coffee.

"Put the bag in the fridge, it's not for now." Blaine pulled a vase from a bookcase and filled it with water for the flowers.

"What's in it...cheesecake! I'm going to get so fat with you here."

"No chance, you'll need the calories when I'm done with you later." Blaine crept up behind him where he had returned to the stove and kissed the spot just center of the back of Kurt's neck, smiling when he got the expected knee buckle.

"You bought me flowers."

"The color of that stupid shoe polish, I couldn't resist."

"Oh my God you're right! They're the exact color! How amazing is that?" Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek while he kept his hands busy cooking. Turkey bacon was being crisped to be sprinkled into Blaine's omelet and he didn't want it too soggy or burned.  
"Thank you. So what's in the other bags?"

He hadn't noticed but one bag had disappeared from sight. Blaine excitedly opened the remaining bag.

"I found this super cool market and the fruit just looked so fresh. I thought I'd make a fruit salad to go with your breakfast."

Blaine emptied the contents onto the counter and Kurt eyed a tall red and white can. "And then drown it in whipped cream? Not for me thanks."

Blaine gave a sly smile. "THAT is not for the fruit."

"What's gotten into you?" Kurt moved the eggs to plate and set them on the table. "When you left I thought...well whatever I thought I didn't expect all of this."

Blaine brought the fruit and silverware and joined Kurt at the table.

"I had a good walk. I think I'm going to really love living here."

Kurt wasn't sure he wanted to ruin the mood but he was anxious to find out how Blaine felt about what he'd said. "Fruit's good, so uh, did you want to talk about..."

His hair was completely out if control now and it made Blaine look older and more serious. "Of course you're right, I like having things just so because it makes me feel safe, that's been true my whole life, and in a few short months I will have no idea where I fit in anywhere."

He forked a mouthful of omelet to his lips."Jesus you cook like a dream." He didn't even wait to swallow to curve his hand behind Kurt's neck to bring him closer for a quick hard kiss.

"I thought about you too, and this whole challenging yourself and surprising yourself thing. I wonder if the tattoo and tongue ring and even this sudden interest in having your own band that has nothing to do with Broadway maybe, at least in some ways they are your way of fighting against our settling down. You see us getting married and that being the end of the adventures and the beginning of us spending our nights scrap booking by the fire."

"I like scrapbooking."

"And you like going out and shaking your sexy little ass. And that's really hot. I thought about it, and yes, I asked you to marry me when we were both barely legal, and I know I'm a guy who's in love with love. But I thought about it and I can't imagine anything the future could bring that I wouldn't want to share with you. It's not a political statement, it's not only my need to get a lock on my life, it's that I believe in you and I and I see no reason to spend a day of our lives not married. Especially when you consider how quickly anything can happen. One of us could be gone tomorrow and I don't want to think we put off a second of being together because of an arbitrary number."

Kurt opened his mouth to comment but Blaine held up his hand. "I'd like to say one more thing. I love you, I'm not going to take back my proposal but I'm going to give you the opportunity to change your answer. I don't want to pressure you to do this if you aren't ready. So you give that a little thought and when you know how you feel let me know. Either way, we're together and that's what matters." He smiled again at Kurt, this time with a little sparkle in his eye, "That and I think it's time I show you how exciting being an old married couple could be."


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast Blaine did the dishes and Kurt deconstructed a jacket he'd found cheap on No More Rack.

He tried to concentrate on reviewing his opening speech for debate class on Monday but Blaine kept getting distracted by how Kurt's tongue poked out of his mouth as he worked each stitch apart with a tiny seam ripper. His long, nimble fingers lovingly pulled each thread free sending shivers down Blaine's spine. He wasn't sure how much longer he could wait to get to the bag of goodies he'd surreptitiously stored by his side of the bed.

Dishes done and put away he settled on the chair opposite Kurt, tucking his feet underneath him.

"Are you bored? I can do this another time."

"No, not bored. I should make notes for my debate." Blaine didn't move.

"Do you want to use the laptop?" Kurt didn't look up but could feel Blaine's gaze.

"Uh uh."

A few minutes passed. "You're staring at me."

"Uh huh."

"I'll do this later." He set the jacket aside.

"No. I like watching you. Does it bother you?"

Kurt considered. "No, I just feel bad, it can't be fun."

"You'd be surprised."

Kurt patted the couch beside him and Blaine came to curl up against him.

"You're like a house cat."

"Content? Very. Scratch behind my ears."

Instead Kurt kissed him. It was long and slow, comfortable but with a spark thanks to the reminder of the tongue ring. A reminder that they were going to get a little wild.

"I like the house to ourselves thing." Blaine stretched his legs to fit to the end of the sofa.

Kurt stroked his fingers through the now entirely unruly hair on Blaine's head. "Me too. We need to start thinking about a place of our own."

"Actually, I kinda have some news on that front."

"Really?" Kurt was skeptical.

"Mmm, hey, don't stop." Blaine would stop gelling his hair forever to keep the feeling of Kurt carding his fingers through his curls. "Yeah, well apparently Dad had planned for me to go to a college much more expensive than NYADA."

"Yale." Kurt said in an 'of course' sort of way.

"Yale, yes, and he saved a ton of money when I left Dalton."

"Which he suddenly wants to use to get us an apartment?"

"Um, yeah."

"BLAINE!" Kurt jumped off the couch sending Blaine spilling to the floor. "What took you so long to tell me this?"

"I wasn't sure how you'd feel about my father paying our rent. I'm not sure how I feel about my father paying our rent. If we're getting married, doesn't having our parents pay for our lives feel like playing house?"

Kurt was flitting practically in circles. "Blaine do you know how much money we could save if he did this for us...wait, did he say he'd only do this if we lived apart?"

"No, he knows I'm going to live with you and it doesn't matter to me where I do that. I would never have asked but he offered."

Kurt settled back on the couch where Blaine had repositioned himself.

"Look, I get not wanting your dad paying for our lives, I don't like that either but think of this, would you have had a problem with it if we weren't a couple and he was paying for you to live at college on your own? Did he do this for Cooper?"

"Yeah, until he dropped out of school."

"So look at it this way, let him pay for your half of the rent for the first year , between the two of us we can cover my half and we can have a place of our own. Plus if we don't have to come up with rent for both of us then we can save so much for the wedding."

"He said he'd pay our rent, the whole thing, as long as we both finish school and he gets a say in picking the apartment, well, Mom does. If either of us leaves school he stops paying."

"Either of us?"

Blaine told Kurt the story of a night they had never discussed.

The day Becky Jackson terrified McKinley High by firing two gunshots Blaine's father waited behind a police blockade with other frightened parents. It hadn't even occurred to Blaine that his father would come, he really only walked out to the blockade at all because Unique couldn't stop shaking and her parents had texted to let her know they were there to take her home. He'd kept his arm around her tightly until she ran to her weeping mother. When he turned to head back to the student parking lot he heard his name called from the crowd and looked to find his father's ashen face looking like he'd just found a diamond mine in his basement.  
"Son! Over here!" He'd yelled as if Blaine weren't looking directly at him.

This level of enthusiasm was normally reserved for when Blaine played pee wee football. After the games, especially if they won, his father would call proudly to him from the sidelines. It was not so much to get Blaine's attention as to show the other parents which kid was his. He'd been immensely proud of Blaine in those days.

After a strong hug, during which Blaine blinked hard to hold back tears, he let his father know he had his car there.

"Leave it." His Dad had taken his hand, something Blaine didn't ever remember happening even as a child, and walked him back to his own car to drive them home.

That night his father never went to his study to work, his mother did not disappear to her room with a book. Instead they stayed at the dining room table long after the meal had ended. Blaine's father had announced that they hadn't played cards in far too long and he was in the mood, if anyone else was.

It had been a tradition once a week when the boys were young to play games at the table after dinner. Blaine's mother had read somewhere that if you regularly engage children in family games they would use this time for discussions you wouldn't normally get them to have. It had worked for a time but as Coop became a teen he wanted less and less to do with family game night until it sort of fell apart.

Playing that night felt like the safest, most comforting thing Blaine could imagine. At first they concentrated on the cards, timid to approach the horror of the day.

It was his mother who broke through with a question. Had Blaine called Kurt to let him know he was okay?

"No." He mumbled it, not wanting to elaborate.

"Of course he didn't."  
His father had said matter of factly.

His mother thought he should and Blaine's father surprised them both.

"When a man is doing everything he can to hold himself together the last thing he needs to hear is the voice of the only person in the world he can fall apart in front of. I wouldn't call you until I had my head straight you can't expect our son to be any different. Send him a text son. Tell him you're ok and you'll talk when you can."

After that the conversation flowed easily. It was the first time his father had recognized his relationship with Kurt as an important one.

In the weeks that followed Blaine had approached the reality of his moving to New York with his father from a school standpoint. He and Kurt weren't yet back together so it was easier to focus his dad on seeing NYADA as the right place for him.

Coop had done him a favor by not being especially studious or serious about anything but being handsome and famous. Blaine at least had shown his father he could keep excellent grades, be active in various clubs and work hard at his dream of life on the stage. He agreed to apply at NYU in case he didn't get into NYADA but would not budge on applying to Yale.

His father had to agree that he was focused, talented and had a plan. It was at least two things better than he had sent Cooper into the world with.

A few days before Blaine left for New York his father took him to lunch, just the two of them. He reiterated his feelings that Kurt and he were too young to be married. He asked Blaine to wait at least a year before taking vows.

Blaine let him know Kurt had said the same thing, not mentioning it was because he wanted time to plan the perfect wedding and hand craft every detail.

This satisfied his father that at the very least the boys weren't running down the aisle on his sons high school graduation day.

"I want your thoughts to be on school not on paying the bills. I also don't want you living in some warehouse with a million people where you're more distracted by parties and movie nights than studying. I want you to get a place not far from school somewhere nice and quiet. You want to get a job get one in the theater to make connections and meet people not to keep yourself in ramen."

When Blaine said he'd talk to Kurt about it his father added, "I'll pay for a place for you both as long as you're both in school. I don't mind supporting you both because I know you think your future is his and his is yours. That may be true, it may change. It I had married the girl I was in love with at your age i'd be miserable today but I wouldn't have listened if I'd been told that then. What is true is I don't want you to throw away your education or a shot at making your dreams come true because you are worried a about how you and your boyfriend are going to get by. "

Blaine brought Kurt up to present day and summed things up for him.

"So yes, the two of us have to stay in school. He said he'd pay for my tuition and our rent and give us anything over what he'd budgeted per year for Yale that was left for living expenses."

"Well that's out of the question, it's too much. If he wants to pay your rent and is okay with my living in your apartment I can agree that staying in school be the terms of the agreement but this really is paying for our lives. Maybe we should sit down and negotiate something with him."

"What like talk him out of giving us money?"

"Like saying we're really touched at his more than generous offer and if he wants to pay our rent and even some of your living expenses for a time before we're married we'd be happy to accept but I will pay him what I pay living here and my own regular expenses. Then it's like he's really doing what he'd be doing for you at college and I won't feel like a charity case."

"And I'll feel like an asshole because you're working all of the time to cover your rent and all i have to do is study. Then we'll fight because you're never around and I don't understand what it's like to be a man and take care of my own bills. No. Either we accept together it apart. I'm not letting my father's money come between us."

"You'll work. I'm not saying you get to sit around like some pampered trust fund kid. He wants you to have a job, just the right one. Okay, if we say yes, how about this, we both get jobs but like your Dad says jobs that matter, that lead somewhere. We take the money from those jobs and we put it away and we really and truly never touch it until we graduate."

"I thought you said we'd save for the wedding." Blaine nudged Kurt's thigh with his knee.

"You know fabulous on a budget is my thing, and for the record Blaine Anderson I would marry you anywhere, any time.  
I don't need a big wedding, I just like dreaming big. Your Dad's giving us an opportunity to be really smart or really stupid. Let's be smart. We'll say yes to the whole thing we'll take time finding the right jobs, make connections all of that but we'll be so frugal with our cash that by the time we graduate we can buy our own place instead of renting."

"That would give us a nice cushion just in case we aren't instantly famous." He was kidding about the instantly famous thing of course but Blaine was beginning to see the possibilities of the next few years as being better than he'd hoped.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt started thinking of places they could stay near NYADA, planning what they would need for furniture and what they could take from the loft.

He was making a list on his phone, chattering excitedly to Blaine who watched on in amusement. He hadn't expected Kurt to be so easily swayed to being a kept man but he was glad.

"Most of the cooking stuff here belongs to Rachel but I can get stuff from Dad's."

"Rachel has cooking stuff?"

"Her Dads wanted her to have it just in case so they bought it for her when she moved in."

Kurt listed all of what they'd need in the kitchen individually. "I'll need a small saucepan and a spaghetti pot, do you think your mom has an extra cheese grater we could use?"

"I'll ask." Blaine let Kurt play for awhile then walked behind him to rub his shoulders. "It's only a few months away, do you realize that?"

Kurt set his phone down and relaxed into Blaine's touch.

"Is he talking about you moving here over the summer or in the fall when school starts?"

"He'll start paying a month before school but if it's okay with everyone I'd like to move here after graduation. There's nothing for me in Lima."

"Everyone expected you to come in May so that should be fine. You'll have time to adjust to being here before school and we can look for a place we can agree on with your dad."

"Can we stop talking about my dad for a little bit? I'm kinda working on something here and that's not helping the mood."  
He let his fingers dip beneath the edge of Kurt's shirt and feather across the skin there.

Kurt took his hand and tugged him gently around to sit with him.

"You sure you want to live with me?" He leaned in for a kiss, "I'm fussy." They kissed. "I like everything really neat." Another kiss. "I have way too much clothes, you won't have any closet space."  
Another kiss and Blaine was laughing and pushed him down into the cushions "And you talk way too much."

He loved the way Kurt's mouth met his own, always eager, today drawing him in hungrily.

Kurt loved the weight of Blaine over him, the darkness that descended like a cloak both protective and consuming.

He gave Blaine a little time to familiarize himself with the new tongue ring, feeling the tingle down his neck as Blaine slid his own tongue down and around it, circling and gently sucking.

The familiar tug at the tip of his ear came sooner than usual. Blaine wondered whether Kurt was even aware of his habit, only pinching the top of Blaine's right ear when he wanted to fuck. It was one of those little signals Blaine found comforting, to know this man so well.

Time had given Blaine a chance to learn that Kurt's tiny moans when they made out were not an encouragement to move faster but instead a sign he needed to be cuddled closer to feel safe.

If he stopped what they were doing to look into Blaine's eyes he usually wanted to make love, slow and sweet.

The ear pinch went directly to Blaine's balls and he had to remind himself to slow it down.  
"Hey, let's move to the bedroom."

Kurt wrapped a thigh around Blaine's legs, enjoying the husky desire in his voice. "Thought we were going to spice things up? Why not stay here?"

"I'd be less inhibited if I wasn't worried about the others coming home early."

Kurt popped the button on Blaine's jeans, "it doesn't exite you just a little, getting caught?"

If Blaine was honest it did, kind of a lot. "So now I'm engaged to a tattooed exhibitionist with a tongue ring." He tugged his sweater over his head, leaving his tee shirt on then reached to relieve Kurt of his thermal shirt.

Kneeling over him Blaine took a moment to enjoy the image of Kurt, face flushed lightly, the rest of his skin still opalescent. There used to be soft spots he'd memorized when the borders for touch were more strictly limited but they'd been replaced with long, lean muscle. It was remarkable how little boy was left in his man.

He adjusted, letting Kurt get comfortable beneath him then touched his thumb into the divot of Kurt's chin. "Don't go on any job searches with Sam, you'll steal every modeling job in the city."

Kurt's fingers reached Blaine's waist and he felt the flesh beneath the band of his jeans. "More naked."

Blaine smiled,"No you don't. Today I get to at explorer. You behave yourself and let me look."

"You've seen me naked."

Blaine flattened his hands across Kurt's abdomen, stretching his fingers in either direction. "It's been awhile."

"It's been three weeks."

"No, it's been three weeks since we had sex. It was dark and it had been too long."

"Then I should be able to explore too." Kurt sat up beneath him, now half sitting half laying against the edge of the couch. He made another grab for Blaine's shirt but found his hands caught.

"Blaine." He wheedled to get free but it wasn't a real struggle. He wanted this, to be undressed and worshiped, to lay back and let Blaine take his time. He liked the game of the struggle but was afraid Blaine would relent if he put up too much of a fight.

Instead Blaine read him well, noticed the flare in Kurt's eyes when he trapped his wrists with his hands and held them in the air above their heads.  
He leaned in and bit sharply at Kurt's lip before lavishing a deep kiss on him.

"You want a turn you can have it, when I'm through, but you have to be good." He licked and sucked at Kurt's throat, gliding his teeth across his Adam's apple.

He placed Kurt's hands behind his head and lifted a brow suggesting they should stay there.

When he slipped off the couch Kurt looked at him questioningly but said nothing. Blaine stood over him and edged his pajama pants down to his hips before kneeling beside him.

He was quiet, reverent as he allowed his eyes to travel slowly across Kurt's body. "You are so beautiful. I can't believe you're mine."

Kurt wanted to tell him he was all his, he wanted to reach up and tangle his fingers in Blaine's hair and tell him he was the beautiful one, that he was the only one he could ever be so open for but he had asked for this switch in routine and he intended to allow Blaine the space to do as he pleased.

His breathing became steadily more audible as Blaine looped seemingly random trails on Kurt's skin using his mouth, his tongue, his nose and occasionally, to make Kurt shudder, his scruff. Every time he scratched his unshaven jawline over a nipple Kurt's entire body responded.

Satisfied for the time being he took Kurt's arms down from where he'd placed them and kissed his palms, allowing Kurt to pull him in and kiss him.

"I know you want to stay out here but I have a little surprise in the bedroom."

"For me?" Kurt wiggled a little in anticipation.

"For us." And with that Blaine quickly stood, bent at the waist and threw Kurt over his shoulder to carry him to the bedroom, squealing and giggling the entire way.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt landed on the bed with a bounce, thunking his head on the way down.

"Ow! Blaine, what is with you? Suddenly you're all Captain Caveman."

Blaine climbed over him and gently rubbed his head while he kissed him.  
"I'm sorry, does it hurt bad ?"

"No, it's fine, it's not like you haven't rammed my head into a  
headboard or two before." He pulled Blaine down into him for another  
kiss.

"You nearly split my skull on the door handle of my car." Blaine mused  
between kisses.

"That was your own fault! I told you we should wait until we got home  
but it was 'so romantic in the rain'."

Blaine slid off of Kurt and lay on his side next to him, facing him. "It  
was romantic, wasn't it?"

Kurt smiled at the memory and ran his hand down Blaine's arm, "it really  
was. Right up until Mercedes saw your car and pulled up to see if we  
wanted to go get burgers with her."

"Mercedes Jones, legendary cock block." Blaine sighed. "She doesn't know  
where you live does she?"

"Door's locked anyway, we can pretend we aren't here. I'd find new and  
horrible ways of dismembering anyone who even thought about making me  
share you today." He spent a minute just looking, making sure Blaine was  
really here with him and not one of those frustrating dreams that were  
always so disappointing to wake up from. "I get so tired B, and all I  
want to do is come home and put my head on your shoulder. I can't wait  
until you're here all the time."

Blaine loved these moments, infrequent though they were. Having the time  
and privacy to laze in bed, half dressed and just touch and flirt and  
cuddle, knowing they were building to the more physical intimacy and  
would have more time after to sleep wrapped in each other's bodies.

When they were apart it was those times that held Blaine over. Here he  
got to see the Kurt no one else did anymore. He was still sarcastic and  
headstrong but he was emotional and loving too. It reminded Blaine of  
the boy who showed up at Dalton just looking for someone he could make  
any type of connection with. In the years since he'd watched Kurt become  
more guarded with his heart but more confident with his body.

It meant the world to Blaine that he was the witness when Kurt would  
admit to needing anyone.

"It's good to know you miss me." Blaine smiled softly at him.

"Just because I get too busy sometimes to do anything but work, study  
and sleep doesn't mean I'm not thinking about you. I actually get mad at  
your side of the bed sometimes for being empty."

"It's not empty now, its full of ideas." Blaine nibbled at Kurt's  
earlobe making him giggle.

"Idea's and presents unless you lied to get me into bed."

Blaine's face went a little red, "Okay, so, uh, like I said, I was  
thinking about how, how you might be getting worried that we were going  
to get boring. So while I was on my walk I did a little shopping. " He  
leaned and pulled the bag from his side of the bed. He held it back  
from Kurt's hands to let him know, "If, I mean, I don't even know...if  
this isn't something you want to..."

Kurt's reach was better than Blaine's so he snatched the bag away  
triumphantly, "Oh B, let's just see what you got already!"

He glanced into the bag and looked back at Blaine, who was adjusting  
himself on the bed and trying not to watch Kurt's face.

"Blaine! I can't believe you did this!" He was laughing and excitedly digging through the purchases.

"Good, yes, how would you even put this on?"

"The guy explained, I was lost."

"You asked for help?" Kurt kissed him quickly before returning his attention to unloading the goodies. "You are so much braver than I am."

"So, not freaked out then?" Blaine leaned in to help spread things out.

"Amazed and awestruck. How did you even find a place to get this stuff?"

"Siri now thinks I'm a perv."

Kurt held up a pair of butter soft leather restraints, "She's not wrong, not that I'm complaining. These could not have been cheap."

Blaine took them from him and held onto his arm. He brushed his lips against the inside of Kurt's wrist. "You bruise like a peach, there was no way I was getting those hideous hard plastic things."

Amused Kurt raised his brows, "Oh really, what makes you so sure I'm the one who'll be wearing them?"

"You pin me, I'll wear em." Blaine challenged.

"You don't think I can?"

"No, in fact despite this, perfectly sculpted body, I know you can't." He smiled a bright, cocky smile.

"Is that right? Oh Anderson, you're going down."

"Bring it."

They both went in for the attack.

Blaine had been confident he could take Kurt but considered letting him have the win after a struggle. What he hadn't been prepared for was the strength coiled in those new muscles or Kurt's determination. He got knocked off balance quickly and Kurt almost had him but he rallied.

They grappled, Kurt managing to remove Blaine's tee shirt roughly in the process but Blaine knew he was in real trouble when Kurt got one foot on the bed and half stood launching himself on top and thus proclaiming himself victor.

Both boys were panting but Kurt managed to plant a rough kiss half on Blaine's mouth between gasps for air, "Haaa, surrender pal, you're all mine to have my nefarious ways with."

"This was not the plan AT ALL" Blaine groaned and made a last ditch effort to buck Kurt off of him.

"My win, my rules ." Kurt answered while he wrapped one restraint around Blaine's wrist. "Do you want a safe word?"

"Safe word? What exactly are you planning here?"

Kurt ignored the question and locked in the other wrist.

"Mercedes."

"What?"

"That's my safe word."

"Idiot."Kurt laughed. "Comfortable?"

"As can be expected."

"Good."

Kurt rummaged through the new toys but didn't find what he wanted so he went to his dresser.

"What are you doing?"

"Please hold all questions until after the performance."

"You're a little too happy right now, what have I gotten myself into?"

Kurt returned with a scarf. He again straddled Blaine and doubled the scarf before covering Blaine's eyes.

"No fair! I wanna watch."

"Then you better hit the gym."

"Don't be so smug , I let you win."

"Uh-huh." Kurt wasn't buying it. He managed to remove Blaine's jeans and boxers with a minimum of fuss and shed his own pajama pants quickly.

There was something about seeing their clothes together in a messy pile on the floor that did things to Kurt.

Smiling to himself at the view he climbed back to the bed and found the edible lube. Blaine had gotten a variety pack of flavors and Passion Fruit was the closest so Kurt went with it. Snapping the cap open and squeezing it onto his palm before taking hold of Blaine and stroking him so slowly he groaned loudly and thrust into his hand.

Kurt took his hand away and replaced it with his mouth. The flavor was okay, a little bitter but interesting.

Digging his fingers into his skin hard enough to feel the bones in Blaine's hips he licked and kissed but did not cover him with his mouth.

It was delicious to watch Blaine, so eager to move on. His mouth would open each time Kurt came close to his tip, then his chest would heave with the release of a deep breath when Kurt again refused the suction he waited for. His entire body twitched, fingers clenching when Kurt turned his attention to his balls.

The tongue ring had been a very good idea. Blaine made a mental note to share this with Kurt when he again felt capable of putting words in an order that made sense. He made a noise of annoyance when Kurt broke connection just as he was getting close. Truly unable to see, it was a weirdly scary moment when Kurt just disappeared and the room was silent.

"Kkurt?" He stuttered quietly.

He felt hands on his ankle before the gentle request. "Put your feet up."

Kurt helped him into position then disappeared again for a second before Blaine found himself being deeply kissed. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I don't like it when it feels like you disappear though."

"I'm not leaving the bed, don't worry. I'm gonna try one of the new toys, okay?"

"Mm hmm." Blaine didn't bother asking which, he knew Kurt wouldn't tell him.

He again grabbed the lube, covering his fingers and the new purchase. He teased at Blaine's ass softly, letting the lube drip there, then easily slid a finger in. "Someone's been playing solo lately."

There was no need to stretch him, Blaine had clearly been active on his own. He inserted the first bead and kept an eye on his face. It was the smallest on the long black rod of graduated beads and slipped in without a problem. Blaine fidgeted a little, obviously wanting more, Kurt complied with one more bead and Blaine hummed a little.

He chanced one more and earned a groan as the width gave Blaine a little more stretch than he was anticipating.

Leaving the toy in place he returned his mouth to it's earlier work, this time giving a little more of what Blaine was now desperate for.

As he worked and Blaine began to mumble things that weren't all that coherent he quickly took hold and pushed two more beads inside.

"OH! Oh fuck!"

It was a good exclamation from the way Blaine's toes curled. He struggled against the restraints a bit, out of habit, wanting to be able to touch Kurt.

Kurt fooled with the positioning a bit, never losing contact with his mouth and found the spot he was looking for.

"Fuck, Kurt, shit, oh my God!"

Blaine didn't swear a lot, it was immensely hot to hear him huff out a string of expletives when he was clearly losing control.

"More?"

"There's more? I...fuck...maybe."

Kurt tongued around his entrance as he pushed one more bead in. He was still a few beads away from having the entire thing in but decided then this was as far as he's go now.

Another verbal barrage of epithets and nonsense as Kurt slowly twisted the beads and then gently worked them in and out a little. He finally left them up to the largest bead they had tried and then went to suck Blaine until he felt his balls tense.

"Kurt, babe. I can't..."

"It's okay, go ahead." Kurt continued to suck and as he felt the first warm, salty drops on his tongue. Then he began to slowly remove the beads. By the time he came Blaine was screaming so loud Kurt thought people on the street might hear.

He moved the toy to the side and made no attempt to clean up before laying himself over Blaine and removing the cuffs. He left the blindfold on while he kissed Blaine, letting him lick into his mouth to taste himself.

He pulled Kurt closer still and didn't bother even trying to get to the blindfold. He was spent.

"I'm so glad you won."

It was the last Kurt heard from him before he was snoring beside him.


End file.
